Future Proof
by Teknogeddon
Summary: Short Drabble of Merpeople and Stuff.


Sometimes I wonder if what we see, and what we see is all an illusion.

A sick twisted game played by some sadistic being on the other end of a dream.

These are the same thoughts that crossed my mind as I stared at him. I'd never seen something quite so beautiful. The scarring tattoos that crossed his face, the obvious years of abuse and torment etched into his tanned skin. His lips were cracked in some places and hair was sticking together in mattes from the salt water and grime of the ocean. Focused eyes stared into the oblivion beyond the horizon, and for a brief moment I was captivated by the very idea he was thinking the same as I.

Awakened from my trance, I stared into the unfamiliar ocean that was hidden in his eyes. The water swallowed me alive, drowning me in an icy misfortune. Helpless was the only word I could think of to describe the sensation. The stench of rotting fish and grime wafted off his small, starving frame in the breeze. The world was still as we exchanged words of hatred, disgust and amazement with our stares. My fingers twitched and I was compelled to move forward.

The other drew away from me, but did not run. I quickly realized he was unable to do so, tangled in mess of trash and lost fishing gear. Carefully I reached forward and started to release him, pulling the ropes away from his wrists and torso, revealing more abuse and starvation. His skin was dry and starting to crack, red from the sun beating down on him for days. The innocent white lines from under the ropes and binds were a soft contrast to the furious red of his burns.

He struggled, trying to escape my grasp and escape back into the waves but I held firm. He was tired, losing energy and tangling himself worse in the plastic rings and netting. A drop of blood caught my attention and I realized my hands were bleeding, the sharp wires digging into my skin. The brunette stopped, going still as he stared at the red against his chest. I watched as his eyes widened and dilated to focus on it, curious.

Ignoring the sting of infection that was filling my fingers, I continued to pry the clear wires away from his frame, exposing scales that glittered a gorgeous teal in the sunlight. He matched the very sea itself, the illusion of moving water trapped in the colors of the aquatic form. Slowly it sank into my skull what I was doing, what I was experiencing. I could be a rich man. I could never have to worry about food again. I could set myself for life.

But for what? I would have to sacrifice his life. I would have to give him away to be tormented by the very thing that was trying to save him. There was no point in saving something only to captivate it forever.

Finally we were free. A tinted tail splashed into the surf and I found myself lifting this figure, smearing grime and trash into my dress shirt. Interviews would have to wait. Work was second to freedom for this split second.

He clung to me, rubbing his cheek to mine, smearing a trail of filth. I waded into the ocean up to my belt. The salt permeated into my slacks, destroying the deep gray wool that now stuck to me like glue. It'd all be fine. They weren't expensive. All thoughts of care and worldly belongings disappeared as I slowly lowered him into the water. I watched as he seemed to vanish, only his blue eyes holding me in place.

There was a splash and then silence. I stared off into the horizon as he had before, feeling distraught and empty.

Years later I would stand on this beach again. A cigarette in my fingers, bare feet in the sand. I stared at the ghost of my past as the figment of my imagination was unleashed again, disappearing into the ocean. Now I was the trapped one. Standing here with rolled up silk lined slacks, a Rolex on my wrist a briefcase in my other hand, I was bound to responsibility and duty. No rings decorated my fingers, but the tips were calloused from the papers and pens. I dropped the case and stepped forward, dropping my Rolex somewhere in piles of sand. I pulled the silk from around my neck, throwing it somewhere into the foam. Shedding the buttoned work shirt, sliding it off my shoulders I stepped into the surf, throwing the Egyptian cotton to the wind.

The ocean waves greeted my skin with an icy chill and cool lips pressed to mine.

He'd came back to set me free.

Sometimes I wonder if what we feel, and what we know are infinite.

A wonderful dream to be played by the ages and understood only by the gods.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Bassnectar- The Future. Not sure how exactly.

Just a short drabble I decided to click keys and create. Not sure how much sense it makes, probably none. :D

This is Sora and Riku, despite how little description I give. ^^;  
Allow me to break it down some more for ya'll

tl;dr version:

Riku was a young man, job hunting when he finds a mermaid caught in a bunch of crap. He decides to free it, only to lose the interview and basically temporarily ruin his life. No one believes him of course, so years later he returns to the beach with chains of his own, work, responsibility, and duty, only to be set free by Sora this time.

Ya'll can decide if this is done by Sora drowning him or whisking him away into the wonderful land of fish people.

:D Better?


End file.
